


The Pirate, the Savior and the Queen

by ourheroregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheroregina/pseuds/ourheroregina
Summary: A little drabble written for Bisexual Regina Mills Week, day 7 (Polyamory pairing)





	The Pirate, the Savior and the Queen

Sighing Regina sits down on the couch in the living room. She’s been passing back and forth for an hour now, torturing herself, asking herself the same question over and over again – is she doing the right thing? 

Yes, she is doing the right thing. She has to pull herself together, she has to find the courage and do what she has to do. 

She has to tell Emma and Killian that everything between them is over, that she’s moving on, that she’s breaking up with them. 

Even the thought of it makes Regina’s heart break. 

She’s always thought that it will get easier with time, that it will get easier losing the ones you love. She thought she will learn to let go. 

She was wrong. 

But who can blame her? She spent the last couple of years with the Savior and the Pirate. She fell in love with them both, she found the will to live again. And now she has to let them go.

Their relationship started unexpectedly. On Christmas night, a year after Henry left Storybrooke, Killian found Regina at Granny’s, sitting alone, trying to drown her misery with drinks. He pitied her, the pirate, and invited her to spend Christmas with them. 

Regina was so lonely and miserable without Henry that she agreed.

That was when it all started. It was Regina who made the first move, she kissed Emma first and then it was Killian who suggested that they spend the night together. Nobody seemed to mind. One night turned into many nights, they all felt perfectly happy with the relationship until their pleasure based arrangement turned into something more. 

They started to spend night at each other’s homes, they lived carelessly and happily. As twisted as their fates were, they fell in love with each other (though Emma and Killian were already married, it was Regina they had to fall in love with). They chose to forget everything what had happened in the past and be happy. 

And they were happy for quite some time. 

But last week Emma came back all smiling and shinning, not being able to keep her excitement to herself as she announced that she was pregnant. 

Regina felt happy. She really did. She knew Emma and Killian were thinking about a baby before she joined their marriage but they decided to put it off, see how things will work out between the three of them. And it worked out too well to be truth. 

The baby was on its way and Regina realized it was time to leave. 

Emma and Killian were a family, they were married and Regina was only a third wheel in their relationship. It was fun for a few years, they’ve had so much fun but it had to be over.  
And now when Regina finally came to tell them that, she’s not so sure she can take it, she’s not sure if her broken heart can take another loss. 

“Regina?” Emma’s surprised voice snaps Regina out of her thoughts as she walks into the living room. 

Regina blinks her eyes for a few times before she looks up and finds the blonde standing right in front of her, a huge smile on her face. She told them she won’t come today, said she has too much work to do and now she’s here. 

Emma doesn’t wait anything, she walks up to her and wraps her arms around Regina’s neck and presses her lips against hers in a breathtaking kiss. Regina should push her away, she really should, but Emma’s lips are so soft, so sweet, Regina lets herself have one last taste. 

“What are you doing here?” Emma asks as they part, her eyes shining. “Killian is working late today, so we have the evening all to ourselves,” she adds with a wink and it has Regina coming back to reality, has her pulling away from Emma and taking a step back. 

“I-“

“Is everything alright?” the Savior asks, her excited face turning into a frown. 

“I’m leaving,” Regina blurts out looking straight into Emma’s eyes. 

“What?”

“It’s over. We are over,” She repeats, surprised that her voice is not shaking. 

There are tears in Emma’s eyes instantly, and she would blame pregnancy for it, Regina is sure, as she stares at Regina with her mouth opened, shaking her head. 

“I don’t understand. What happened?” Emma asks, “Everything was so well.”

“I realized it is my time to leave, let you two live the life you’ve always wanted.” 

“What?” Emma shakes her head again, not being able to believe what she’s just heard, “Is it because of the baby? Regina, if that’s the problem, then you don’t have to worry. I’m pregnant but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, how Killian feels about you. We love you and we don’t want you to leave.” 

“How will it look for the baby, Emma? This whole thing between us is so confusing, and what will we tell? I’m his or her second mother? Mommy and Daddy’s lover? What?” Regina asks, feeling tears in her own eyes. “I am happy for the two of you, I really am. But I have to go.” 

“Regina, please-“ Emma grabs Regina’s wrist, making her stop for a moment. 

Instincts take over and she does what she shouldn’t- pulls Emma into one last kiss. As soon as they part Regina turns around and walks out of the house, her heart breaking inside her chest.

“Goodbye, Miss Swan,” she whispers as the door fall shut behind her and tears finally spill free.


End file.
